the_glass_books_of_the_dream_eatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harschmort House
Much of the action in all three novels takes place in this sprawling, terrifying building. Harschmort was once a Norman coastal fortification that was turned into a prison before finally becoming the home of Lord Robert Vandaariff. It is many things--operating theater, panopticon, labyrinth--and holds many secrets. At the beginning of The Glass Books of the Dream Eaters, the Cabal have gathered to celebrate the engagement of Lydia Vandaariff--the wealthy Lord's only daughter--to Prince Karl-Horst von Maasmarck, the crowned prince of Macklenburg. The engagement party is merely a front for more sinister activities as the Cabal is gathering supporters by showing them the Process, a alchemical proceedure that enslaves men and women to the Cabal and their plan. At the start of her adventure, Miss Temple has infiltrated the engagement party at Harschmort and begins to unravel the mystery of indigo clay. Layout There are several distinct features to Harshcmort house. 1) The mansion proper--this part of Harschmort looks every bit like the lavish home of a wealthy nobleman. Among the many rooms are kitchens, a large room for Lydia Vaandariff, a ballroom, Robert Vaandariff's study, dining rooms for guests and servants alike, and a well-maintained garden. 2) The Panopticon--the prison cells were never removed from Harschmort. The mansion was built around it and the mansion proper hides that the Panopticon even exists. Here, one finds prison cells where the guests of the Panopticon have no idea if they are being observed or not. The Comte's machinery has been placed in this massive, underground chamber called the "Cathedral Chamber." 3) The back rooms--there is a substantial network of hidden passages and corridors in Harschmort. Notably, some of them are hidden behind large, two-way mirrors where someone gazing into one will be unaware that they are being observed. These hidden corridors lead to special rooms, such as an operating theater and a painting studio. 4) The canal--of major importance to Harschmort is its proximity to a canal. Here barges can bring equipment and visitors. 5) The roof--the roof of Harschmort is large enough for a derigible to dock. Important Events at Harschmort As much of the action takes place here, many important discoveries and events happen at Harschmort. In The Glass Books of the Dream Eaters: 1) The engagement party of Lydia Vaandariff 2) The creation of the Glass Women 3) The operation performed on Lydia Vaandariff 4) The cabal using the glass books to take the memories of powerful and influential members of society, including clergymen, Ministry officials, and Madame Kraft, who runs a brothel frequented by men of status. 5) The murder of Colonel Arthur Trapping, arguably one of the most important events in the book. Trapping's murder makes The Glass Books of the Dream Eaters more than an adventure novel, in many ways it is a murder mystery. Solving Trapping's murder becomes imperative for Miss Temple and her allies, as well as for members of the Cabal, who were very inconvenienced by his death. In the Dark Volume: 1) The removal of the Comte's equipment from Harschmort. When was it arranged? And by whom? 2) Margaret Hooke and Francis Xonck's battle over the Comte's glass book--the titular Dark Volume. 3) Miss Temple first pledging to protect Francesca Xonck. In Chemickal Marriage: 1) Harschmort's renovation to include newer, deadlier versions of the equipment used in the Process. 2) The final confrontation between the Cabal and our heroes. Category:Places